This Reality
by dracolikestom
Summary: She is a fantasy Draco Malfoy can't comprehend. (7th year/SMUTSMUTSMUT)


**This Reality.**

It's the fire that's playing him. Toying with his brain. Making fixtures and causing him to feel things he is not supposed to feel.

He is still rooted to his spot even if he is supposed to be doing his homework in his room, but _God_, that sight of her, her neck exposed to the dancing of the fire and slick with sweat. Her skin is glowing and _golden_ and when she rolls her head and rubbing that neck of hers, that _spot_, he can't help but roll is own, too.

The fire is dancing, and it's heat, and it is suffocating him. Suffocating his lungs, his throat, and he…it's _so_ hot and how can she not feel the intense heat that is in the fucking air? How can she sit there, her neck exposed to him, with sweat, and her skin glowing, and just _breathe_?

He could hear her breathe, her steady breaths, and now she twists her hair to a bun and now all her flesh is exposed to him. Her skin, aglow and golden, the fire dancing and _shit_…she stands while muttering something under her breath, and his breath hitches. She's wearing a white top, and her shoulders are bare, wearing a black bra underneath that smooth cloth clinging to her skin, and he notices that she's wearing shorts…and he could see her smooth, milky skin, and her skin is glowing and glistening and moving towards the window to open it. The cool air hits him when she does, her arms in the air and her arse out for him, and when she decides to turn around to go back to the couch to continue her reading he opens the door loudly than planned and slams it shut.

He doesn't make his homework.

* * *

She kisses his neck. She kisses and devours it. Devours _him_. His hands finds her hair and closes his eyes and feels the way her tongue is on his skin, sliding, and dancing, one of her hands holding his neck and the other slowly making its way down. And she's almost there. And it is _so close_.

She goes for his mouth and attacks it while her hand slides under him and closes her hands on _him_, and his breath catches and his hands on her back tightens. And she rubs him, and rubs him, and rubs its head, and her fingers feel so good and it feels so _bloody good_ he moves his head to bite her neck. This time her breath hikes, and she breathes on his shoulder and grips his cock and pulls him, and it is so bloody fucking fantastic his head is foggy and all he can feel is the way her fingers wrap around him, and he could feel himself coming. And it's so close, so bloody fucking close…

And she stops and she smiles and fucking _laughs_. _Laughs?_ Who gave her the fucking bloody fucking right to _laugh?_

She pushes him to his bed and kisses his mouth. "You like that don't you, Malfoy?"

He gives a strangled groan in response to her insanity and when he tries to grab her hip so he could be on top and fuck her _so hard_, she says a soft "wait" and kisses his neck…his shoulder blades…his chest…his nipple…his navel…and his breath goes so fast while finding his fingers lacing back to her hair. And when she pushes his boxers, he could feel her grin.

"Wipe that grin off, Granger, or I swear I am going to…fuck…yeah, oh Merlin God, fucking, Granger do that again, Oh fuck, yeah…just like that, shit this is, ah…"

His eyes roll up and he grips her hair and thrusts up for her mercy, and her tongue is dancing and her mouth is suddenly inside of him and it is so bloody beautiful, then she sinks deeper, and deeper, until his cock is inside her mouth so fully, and she sucks, her tongue flicking under, and her nails dig his thighs. She draws her mouth out of his slick cock, and draws him in again, and she's licking him, eating him, and it's one of the most erotic things he's even experienced in his whole fucked-up life. He grips her hair like it's his life source and gives unsteady breaths, and when she decides to suck him again and feel the back of her throat and flick underneath, he can't help but supress a strangled moan. He bunches her hair on his fingers, massaging her scalp as she continues to eat him whole. He looks down at her, and he could see her cheeks flush from this angle, and her breasts down and exposed out for him, as she licks every length and inch of him that he salivates at this beautiful sight of her. For her. He's so hot and it's so hot to see her…and fuck when he sees her take him in again and repeats and repeats and repeats and _God_…

His body rises and his eyes feel like popping out while twisting her hair, and this time she slowly withdraws, her tongue sliding and tasting his sex, and she consumes and continues to devour him, licking his cock clean.

He continues to catch his breath, calming himself down from the orgasm, from that bloody orgasm, when he feels her slowly climbing up and kiss his neck once more. She kisses his mouth, and finds his tongue, and he sucks her while tasting his cum. And he tastes himself while consuming her mouth, their tongues attacking each other, sucking, and he traces her teeth, the walls, her perfect tongue.

She grabs his raw cock on her stomach and fits her inside of her and they both moan while she grips his neck, their lips touching while revelling the emotion crashing down. And he crashes back to this reality with his eyes rolling at the back of his head again when she thrusts in and out of him, holding his neck while her free hand on the mattress beside his head. She pushes and pulls, and pushes and pulls, until her movements grow erratic and frantic, and she's desperate, they are both desperate, and he could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter and she's slick for him, and it's the only thing he feels, him inside of her.

She's breathing hard on his shoulder, holding unto him as he's holding unto her, and it's so perfect. They're both perfect, he realizes. So bloody fucking perfect.

He's so hard inside of her, and she's pumping him, and when she shifts above him from her current position, she sinks deeper into him and he groans, because he's so deep into her and he's _desperate_. "Faster, Granger. Faster, and God, do that again, do that, shit, yeah, just like that, unf, fuck, faster, faster, _faster._"

She's screaming his name when she does. She's screaming and growling and mewling, and he could feel his orgasm building. And it is sky rocketing. And she chants his name like music, and they fit so perfectly while she thrusts in and out of him from her rhythm and finally…_finally_ they come together, her walls tightening and loosening, their cum mixing and fusing with each other, inside of each other.

Draco wakes up almost morning, his body slick with sweat, his hand gripping his cock with cum all over his thighs and bed sheets, with reality slapping hard on his face.

* * *

He couldn't bear to look at her. He couldn't bear, he _wouldn't dare_. He doesn't talk to her the whole day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Even if it is hard work, trying hard not to look at her, he continues…because the sight of her draws back to that bloody dream he has with her. He tries not to be in the same room with her, or tries to be out of his sight, because her presence suffocates him. He couldn't breathe. Her scent inflames his lungs. Her hair rocking his brain. And when she tries to talk to him he leaves so suddenly and goes to his room, calming his breath, gives a rough "Silencio," and wanks for his sanity. He wanks with her name on his lips, like a chant. He says her name when he imagines her on top of him, and he says her name when he comes, and he doesn't know when he'll keep up this game he creates in his head, the battle he forms with no real opponents but himself.

* * *

She withdraws the kiss, and this time she straddles on top of him.

Her palms are on his chest, her slick cunt touching his raw cock and his eyes close from the contact. His hands finds his way to her hips and grips them tight, he could feel her dripping on him.

She just sits there.

"Fuck, Granger, _do it."_

"What?"

His anger rises. "Fuck me, Granger. Fuck _me."_

She shifts above him and they both groan. Her voice is so much deeper now. "I…I don't know what you're…talking about, Malfoy."

His hands grip her waist and his nails dig into her flesh. "For fuck's sake!"

He was about to pin her down when one of her hands are off his chest to take _him, _and he's suddenly inside of her. His eyes close from the feel of it. Her tight walls, so slick and wet inside, and they moan. And they moan again when she finally pushes and pulls. Then, his eyes open to look up at her bouncing on top of him and the sight of her, her breasts moving, is so bloody fucking _beautiful_. His hands find their way to her breasts and she moans, and picks up speed.

"Oh yes, Granger, like that, oh gods yes, don't stop, fuck, don't bloody stop, oh God, fuck, yes, yes, _yes_"

His eyes roll back to his head while she pushes and pulls out of him, bounces on top of him while her hands are on his chest. His hands find their way back to grip on her waist and his nails dig on her milky flesh as she picks up speed. She bounces with his name on her lips. She moans his name. She moans his name like a mantra as she bounces on top of him, her voice getting louder and louder, and Draco doesn't care if the whole bloody castle hears them, doesn't care if his father hears her screaming his name, and doesn't care if every single bloody person in Britain will barge in the bloody door seeing them like this. No, because this is perfect. They are perfect. Them. With him inside of her and her moaning his name. The bed rocks and creaks from the intense friction building up from her movements, and it's all he could feel.

_"Draco, _oh_ Draco I'm gonna come. Oh Draco, Draco, Draco, I'm gonna come…"_

She inserts one finger in her cunt, in her bushy triangle, as her other hand grips his arm for support. He growls when he sees her pink, wet lips as she's flicking them and rolling them, as she bounces on top of him, and he's so bloody aroused at the sight of her. He says her name while she says his as their eyes are closed from the brilliant sensations. Sparks begin to appear behind his eyelids as he's catching his breath with her name on his lips. Then suddenly, she whines. She whines so loud with the bed rocking like a fucking animal and she whines and whimpers and moans and she shouts his name when she finally fucking _spills all over_ him inside. The mere touch of her cum causes him to release his own as well, and she suddenly collapses on top of him while he's still inside of her.

They catch their breaths, her arms on his chest as they're both sweating. He lazily kisses her forehead as her head rises and falls on his chest, and mutters and whispers and tells her how beautiful she is, how perfect, as his cock still pulses inside her raw wet cunt.

He still wakes up alone the next morning with heat in the air and his hand underneath his trousers.

* * *

He says the password to their room, and the painted lady opens for him with skeptical eyes.

He closes the door and walks directly towards his room with no other thought…or tries to.

It's almost four days since that other dream. Since that other fantasy.

He needs to stop this attraction. He needs to stop this obsession that is consuming every piece of his cell and organ in his body. She's festering inside of him and she's nesting in his brain. He needs to stop thinking of her. She needs to stop everything that she does just so he could make his mind go quiet and be back to the way it was. And she hadn't even got a clue.

She's been trying to talk to him between those past four days. _Trying _to attract his attention. But he leaves her when she tries…because just by looking at her makes him want to push her against the wall and fuck her so hard until she's out of his system. Out of his bloody system. But she's innocent, and free, and so perfect which is the absolute opposite to who he is.

She doesn't even think of him that way.

"Malfoy, we need to talk."

He closes his fingers against the knob, but a hand clasps his elbow to spin him around with such force and he looks at her for the first time in days.

"What's gotten in to you? I've been trying to talk to you for the past few days for this assignment and you haven't even looked at me in the eye!"

"Missed me, Granger?" he says with his voice deep, and he notices. He clears his throat.

"What?!" Her eyes widen with her cheeks suddenly flushed that Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her. "This d-doesn't even…"

"Oh, what have we gotten here? Hermione Granger, Pothead's sidekick and blasted know-it-all princess-"

"Would you just please shut up and listen to me? I do not m-"

"- _misses_ Death Eater and Slytherin pureblood Draco Malfoy! Oh the joy to this! Mudblo-"

He doesn't finish his sentence when her palm slaps on his face with such force. His cheek sting, and he knows there's a red hand mark on his skin when she let's go. There is silence, and there is tension, and his face fumes with pent-up anger.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Malfoy."

She is just an arm's inch from him. Her face is flushed with anger and her eyebrows furrow from her glare, while his hand reaches for the knob behind him as he looks down at her with matching resentment.

Her brown, chocolate eyes intensify. Her cheeks are flushed pink. A trickle of sweat drips from the side of her temple. One of her buttons comes undone.

They glare at each other until they just stare. Her eyes soften, her pink lips relax and her lower lip is out fully. Her breathing steadies, and there is sweat forming on her forehead, where one slides down her nose then traces her mouth to her neck. A different tension builds around the air and he could feel himself suffocating. He needs oxygen. He can't breathe. Her breasts rise and fall from her chest, and he could see that black bra underneath the white uniform on her porcelain skin. He traces the garment with his eyes, and when he looks back up to her he meets a dark burning look on her face, and it's the kind of look he thinks he can only see in his head. She dampens her lips with her tongue, slowly, and without thinking he parts his mouth at her action. Ever so slightly.

And that's when her breathing hitches.

He let's go of the knob and grabs her to clasp his lips on hers. And it is like one of his fantasies, where he nips her, and kisses her so desperately, and she lets out a strangled moan that he growls on her lips. She wraps her arms on his neck with her fingers are on his hair, and parts her lips for him to gain more access. They devour each other, tongues tracing their mouths, and sucking so bloody hard that he can't breathe. He pulls his head away for air, and when he does she licks his neck and he whimpers.

This is so bloody better. This is so fucking better than he had ever dreamed of. This is real. This is actually happening. Draco Malfoy _and_ Hermione Granger.

He pushes her against the wall as her legs wrap around his hips, his knee between her thighs as his erection rubs against her stomach. She lets out a moan from the feel of it, and there is an animal inside of him that doesn't know existed. They undress themselves between frustrated kisses even if their lips are raw and swollen. She helps him unbuckle his belt while her hand wraps around neck with frantic nips as he drags her blouse down her arm as he holds her bare waist. He kicks his trousers when he helps her push it down, and they are nothing but clad in underwear with desperate breaths.

Draco kisses her neck this time, and finds her pulse below her ear to lick it, and Hermione lulls and whimpers against him. She moves to rub her hands on his back, encouraging him for more, as excitement builds between their frantic bodies. He slips his hand under her knickers, and that is when he feels her firm grip on his arm.

"Touch later, fuck now."

And those are his magic words. He growls and he takes her to the nearest desk, where she sits and he is between her wide, open legs, ready for him. He takes her bra with one hand and Granger helps him by slipping from them and throwing it away at her back. They continue to kiss, and devour one another with their mouths, as he pulls his underwear off and hers as well, until they moan for they are nothing but naked with his erection on her wet cunt.

He takes his cock with desperate fingers to find her, and when he does they moan again, for he could feel her slick, tight walls, and he is going to fuck her hard. So, so hard. He thrusts inside of her, and repeats, and repeats, and repeats, the desk rocking under them while she holds his very form.

"Oh, God, Malfoy. You…don't…know…how long…I've…been…_waiting_ fo-"

And then his thrusts grow hysteric. She wraps her arms around his neck as she whimpers and mewls beside his ear. His thrusts are violent, and so harsh, the desk has the absolute possibility of breaking for it is groaning and rocking fast under them. He bites on her shoulder and he goes wild when she screams. He goes wild when she begins to say his name like she does in his dreams. He goes wild when she places her hands on his arse with her nails digging his flesh for more. He goes wild when she thrusts with him, and all he could hear is their skin against skin, their frantic breaths and mantras, and the desk on the verge of breaking into pieces.

"H…_Hermione…_" he moans his name, his orgasm building inside.

And he could feel her walls tighten and that's all it took for her to spill with him inside of her, crying his name as it echoes throughout the room. He stops for a moment, for them to catch their breaths as she trembles while holding unto him. He rests her form on the desk, and they growl when his cock slowly pulls out of her. Just barely. She slumps in front of him, her breasts full for him and nipples hard, her face flush and beautiful.

She lazily opens her eyes and gives him a small smile. "I've been thinking for this to happen, do you know that?"

His cock pulses and throbs and goes erect inside of her, and they moan. "Oh, Granger, you don't know what I've been through."

"_Malfoy!"_

He shakes his head to find her still standing in front of him, fully clothed, her eyes glaring at the sight of him. Her arms cross in front of her this time and clears her throat, with a blush forming from her neck to her cheeks. "Have you been _listening_ to me? "

He doesn't find the words when he realizes that they are both still standing away from each other, an arm's length, while she's still standing there fuming in front of him. Reality crashes back with a force that hit him hard. And it felt so real. So. Bloody. Real.

His voice is rough and low when he speaks. "This conversation is over."

She is flustered with her mouth wide open when he twists the knob on his palm and opens his door, then slamming it in front of her face with a bang echoing their entire room. He catches his breaths, the heat so intense that he has to take all his clothes off with his forehead resting on the door separating them.

"We will talk about this again, Malfoy! I don't know what's gotten into that _twisted head_ of yours but we will talk about this bloody assignment soon, even if this is the last thing I'll_ ever_ do here in this castle!"

She mutters swear words outside his door before marching back to her room, with her door slamming shut, matching his own.

He takes off his final clothing and rushes for his bed.

* * *

**A/n: Congratulations to me for I have successfully finished my first dramione oneshot (and smut) in my whole years of living…the result for a week of nothing but reading too much lemony lemony smut. Woohoo!**

**Actually, I was absolutely planning to make this shot with a happy ending though, with Draco's fantasies actually coming true…but I kind of like this disappointment to be honest (haha!). Anyway, there is still chance though for it to happen, and well, I'm letting you decide the entirety of it, really. **

**Ahem, reviews, tho. **


End file.
